The Truth Set Free
by Cupcake-Lover-1374
Summary: When Luna a Fairy from Sparx's who lived on Earth comes to Red Fountain as a boy, will the winx and thier boyfriends figure her out, and will Jake fall in love with her. And the million dollar question is ... how is she Bloom's younger sister. First fan fiction ever!
1. Chapter 1

**First story ever Hazar! Now let's start the fun stuff**

Luna's P.O.V

This was life as I knew it my foster parents were killed and it was all the wizards of the black circle fault (no Roxy in this story the wizards attacked because there evil). Now I looked if the coast and I yelled Sparx's and went to Magix. Just stay calm I thought act Normal. Then someone walked up to me and said follow me I confused for a second then I realized it was the Headmaster of Red Fountain. This life as I know it.

Headmaster Office

Luna's P.O.V

Hello I asked, Come in he said. I understand you are a fairy Belivix am I right? he asked. Yea I responded. I want you to attend Red fountain as a boy. Are you crazy I yelled. No just trust me. You will room with Helia and Riven. OK . I sighed OK. Here then he headed me a wig and and new clothes I accepted. Now go. Fine.

Boy's Dorm

Luna's P.O.V

Hi I Lu- I mean Logan I'm new here. Hi I'm Sky the blond said. I am Helia the blue head said. I am Timmy the brown hair said. I'm Brandon the other brown head said. I'm Riven who are you . I am Logan, I thought there was one more. No Nabu died Sky said. OH I am very sorry. I bet you never knew what losing someone you care about feels like Riven said. As so as he said this I ran into my room and closed the door and cried. Dude! Brandon Yelled You made him cry. Fine I will say sorry. Fine I heard Riven say. For the rest of the night I sat in my room and cried, for tomorrow the challenge begins.

**First Chapter of the story no flames please**


	2. Shopping,Pizza, and What!

**Second Chapter**

Luna's P.O.V

You know I thought my day would have gone bad being the new kid, but it didn't I guess I should start from this morning. Beep Beep Beep my alarm went off 8:30 Gah! Might as well get in the shower I thought. I took a hot shower then brush and combed through my orange thick curls and used magic to put my hair in a bun and bobby pined my bangs. Then I put on my wig funny why would he give me a black wig and I have orange hair. Then I got dressed and went out to the dining hall. Then Helia, Sky, Brandon, Timmy and Riven came down and sat next to me.

Hey they said in unison. Then Riven said sorry for saying that yesterday. It's fine I just had a really rough past that's all. Want to talk about Sky asked. Not re- then before I finished my sentence Brandon cut me off. Crap we are supposed to meet the girls at Alfea after their classes. Ok why don't we meet them after our class's simple answer to a simple question I said. I guess that could work I'll text them ok were all set.

After School

Luna's P.O.V

Ok we should be there now. Hey guy's a blonde girl said. Who's that she asked. I'm Logan and I go to Red Fountain. I'm- I didn't let her finish your Stella, Musa pointing to the blue haired girl, Aisha I said pointing to the brown hair girl, your Tenca pointing to the purple hair. And you're Bloom Somehow I felt like I knew her I just looked into space. Hey Stella yelled. Yea I said snapping out of it. Are you ok u zoned out for a second there. Now let's go shopping Stella yelled.

Bonnie's Outlet

Stella's P.O.V

O I'm trying this on I said. 2 hours later… I can't believe were still in here Logan said. Who wants to go to the pizza place? Logan asked. I do all the boys answered. Dang I hate her there is something off about him but I can't figure it out I thought.

The Pizza Place

Luna's P.O.V

I thought we never would get out of there. Me too I love Stella but sometimes she can be an um – a shopaholic I said yep Brandon said. Ring I checked my phone um got to go Saldine wants to speak to me. Ok bye they said.

Saldine's Office Luna's P.O.V

Hello Saldine how are you? I asked Just fine now come here he said. Ok I said confused. Now I understand you have been here a long time. And this has to do with because… I said confused because I want you to reveal yourself to one of the boys.

**Who will Luna reveal herself to? Will that person tell the others? Find out the next chapter. Can I get 4 reviews before I write my next chapter?**


	3. Telling Someone

**Hello I am back for another chapter and I would like to thank all the people who reviewed you guys are Flippen Awesome (if you watch adventure time you'll get it) Warning: Chapter might just be left on a cliffhanger. Now on to the fun stuff…..**

Saldine's Office

"You want me to what"! I yelled in his face "I want you- I didn't let him finish "if you want me to tell one of them it's like telling them all. "One find's out that person is going to tell the other. " I know but just tell one person how hard can that be? He asked "Very hard I said, "But fine.

Boy's Dorm

"Arrrrhhhhh! I yelled. "I can't believe Saldine is making do this. "Do what? Sky asked "Nothing important, Hey Helia can I talk to you for a second alone. "I guess. There is something I've been meaning to tell you. Then I whispered in his ear "I'm a fairy.

**Hey guy's what will happen will Helia believe Luna.** **Only I know and sorry for these short chapter's because this is how I had them planed out, but I'll try to make them longer and the next chapter might be posted later today on because I have chore's and then my lesson. Till next remember bananas aren't phones. **


	4. Forest of Aalen

**Hello fellow reader's I'm back with another chapter 4****th**** HAZAR! I was going to continue the last chapter but then I thought to myself what fun would that be it if I continued so I left it on a cliffhanger. So let's start the fun stuff.**

"You're a fairy? Helia asked me. "Yea I responded, "just one question: "One can u transform? "Yea is there anyone around us? **(And if you're wondering where they are there in the forest of Aalen made up name)**. "No Helia said. "OK Belivix I yelled. And in a minute I transform into my Belivix **(her Belivix is the same as Bloom's just the main color is green then the other color is yellow**). "Wow that is very …wow I have to go tell the other's Helia said. "NO! I yelled. "Don't tell them or anyone I will tell just not. "I wonder what Riven and sky think we're doing? I asked.

Boy's Dorm with Sky and Riven

Sky's P.O.V

"I wonder what they're doing? I asked "let me spell a one three letter word G-A-Y that's what Logan is. "What! I yelled he is not "10 buck's he's straight I said. "20 he's not Riven said.

Girl's Dorm with Winx

Bloom's P.O.V

"Guy's u can't shake this feeling I feel like I know Logan I said. "I bet you dated him Stella said. "Don't you think if I dated him would have told you I said. "I guess they all said.

Forest of Aalen

Helia's P.O.V

"Can't believe Logan a girl and a fairy I thought. "Oh and my real name is Luna she said de-transforming and used magic to put her boy clothes and wig back on. "Well I guess I might as well go back to the dorm she said. " Well bye I said. What a crazy day.

**And that's this chapter and Jake will be Introduce after Luna tells the Winx and their boyfriends. And I might an extra chapter in a couple of hours. Review and till next… **


	5. Phone's, Frogs, and Saldine o'my

**Hello people I am here for another chapter I don't know how many more but if I had to say maybe one or more chapters. Anyway let's get back to the good stuff…..**

Boy's Dorm

I woke this morning with beep but it wasn't my alarm clock it was my phone and it was a text from Saldine: meet me in my office as soon as you get dressed, Saldine. Great I am in trouble it was one time all I did when no one was looking used my magic and put frogs in everybody's pants". "What's wrong"? Sky asked me. "Saldine wants to meet with me in his office" I said. "Is it about the frog thing in class the other day" Timmy asked me. "I think" I answered back.

Saldine's Office

Before I could knock Saldine said "come in". "You wanted to speak to me". "Yes I know you have been going here for three months and you know the Winx and their boyfriends for quite some time"- I didn't let him finish "so you want me to tell them I'm a fairy" I said. "Yup" he said "fine" I responded if there's one thing I learned in this school it's that when you try to argue with Saldine you will lose.

After School

Look guy's there is something I've been meaning to tell you" I said. You're gay? Riven said "NO you idiot I yelled. Haha Pay up Riven Sky Yelled fine here's your 20 buck's. What I've been meaning to tell you is….

**Cliffhanger Haha other chapter will be posted sometime tonight Review and till next time….**


	6. The Truth

**Hello and welcome to another chapter sorry about the cliffhanger but, Then tomorrow morning or night I will post a new chapter and I don't what week it is but for four day's I will be out of town so I might post of not… but anyway here's the next chapter**

Guys what I have to tell you is that I am a girl and that I'm a fairy". "What! They all said in unison except for Helia. "Prove it then" Riven yelled. "Ok then with a snap of my wrist my wig was gone and out came to orange hair and then I yelled Belivix and in a minute I came out in my fairy form. "Now do you guy's believe me. "Bloom she looks just like you" Flora said. "Yea she looks like she could be- I cut her off yes Bloom I am your sister. Then in 30 seconds everything went from good to bad. "Bat screech" I yelled. "Why is she attacking" Sky yelled then my worst nightmare happened I yelled the most powerful move I had and the worst part was I couldn't control it "Wolf Talon" I yelled and that's the last thing I remember before everything went black

Winx Dorm

I woke up to 13 face's asking questions. "Hey" I yelled one at a time". Bloom went first: "name, age, how do you know I'm your older sister" Luna, 16 almost 17, and Daphne. "Let start from the beginning when I first met you I wasn't sure then Daphne told me: Flashback "and Your Bloom" you have found her sister. "Who I muttered so no one could hear me the Orange head "you mean Bloom" yes and till we meet again sister dear. End of flashback, so you really are my sister? "Yea I'm now I will tell some of my information I found I was a fairy at 6 after I did something to Koko". Koko? Bloom asked "My pet bunny o' Koko then a cute pink bunny Kico's age came out. " Everyone this is Koko". Then Koko went off to play with Kico. "I think someone's in love Bloom said in a singy tone.

"Anyway two years ago the wizards of the black circle start to attack and I was on my Charmix I defeated them and sent to Omega using my scepter". Then 6 months later they came and I had my Enchantix I got it by going to Lena the Island of animals". Then six months later they came back and I got my Belivix by a 7 year girl who believe in me" "Then I guess you guys should up and defeated them for good". "Wow they all said together. "Where are you Foster parents"? Aisha asked "If you must now in the grave the wizards of the black circle killed them" I said. "Now I understand your friend Nabu has been killed by them". "Yea Aisha said sadly. Well I have this then out of my hand the gift of black appeared "one day when fighting the wizards when they were not looking I took this the returned to the fairies, but then they said I could have it and here I am with it". "And I would like to use it on your friend". Then Aisha came over and hug me "can't breathe I said. " Now I have a question for you" Bloom asked "why did you attack us"? "Because I can't control my powers since I never went to Alfea I had to learn on my own". "Wait so you're related to Bloom and can't control your powers" Riven asked then started laughing. Then I started crying "Riven you made her cry" Sky said. "No it's ok Riven come here then he close then I kicked him where the sun don't shine, "Luna"! Everyone yelled "what then Musa said I like this girl. "Well I'm to meditate" "Why? Bloom asked because it's calming and that's how I get my power back and besides it were going to bring back Nabu I need not to faint" I said.

**Longest chapter ever till the next one **


	7. Meeting Jake

**Hello people thank you to all that reviewed. This is the chapter where we meet the new character Jake. And this takes place a few hours before they leave to get Nabu back. And here's a quick summary of the upcoming chapter's Stella gets some very big news, a truth of dare game, something between Luna and Jake, and then something bad happens to Luna. That all I am going to say…. Now on to the story**

It had been a week since I told the winx and now we were going to get Nabu. So now I was reading and not paying attention to where I was going and I bumped in to someone. "Sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" I said. Then he helped me picked up my books and our hand's touched. Then I blushed probably the darkest red someone could ever blush. "My name's Jake" he said. "Luna" I said, little did I know the winx were listening then Stella yelled "and single too" I blushed so red I lost track of the color. "Well got to go, nice talking to you" I said. "I'll see you around" Jake said. Then I ran as fast as I could and made it on to the ship. Then winx teased me saying "o' somebody's in love". "Oh shut up" I said as we left to get Nabu.

**I know this chapter is really short and that's how I wanted it so no comments on how short it is. I might post tomorrow I have my lesson at night so might or might not. Till next time and review…. **


	8. Getting Nabu Back

**Hello people and welcome to another chapter this one deals with getting Nabu back. Now….. Here's the next chapter.**

"Are we there yet"? I asked for the 10th time being stuck on a ship for ten hours makes me kind of crabby. But before anyone could answer me phone rang. "Hello"? I asked picking it up. "Yes this is Luna oh hi Jake" I said a little too loud. "Un-huh so who gave you my number ok thanks bye" I said hanging up. "Helia! I yelled "Why did you gave Jake my phone number" I said "Maybe cause he's my cousin and he like's you" he said as if it was clear as the sky. "Never mind hey look were here" I said. "Now to Nabu's grave" I said.  
"We're here now all we need to do is start digging". Then with a snap of my wrist everyone had shovels and started digging. 2 Hours later… "We're done now I see his body". Then the black gift came and I put it to were Nabu's heart was and within a minute we saw Nabu. "Nabu is that really you"? Aisha asked. "Yes it is my love" Nabu said. Then everyone came over and hugged him. "Well now that you're back we get to have a sleepover" Stella yelled. "Who is this"? Nabu asked. "I'm Luna Bloom's younger sister" I said. "This is how we were able to save you because of her" Bloom said. "Well now that we have you now we can go back and have the sleepover" Stella yelled. "Come on so we can get going" I said as we were leaving the to board on to the ship and with that we left to go to Alfea.

**Here's a preview of the next chapter… Alright I dare you to… You guys are trying to kill me aren't you... you want me to out my window ok. So there's the preview. Till next time and review…..**


	9. The Dare

**Hello people and welcome to another chapter I realized my grammar is bad but please no more comment's on how bad it is, because I got a comment from Chibihorsewomen and to be honest that comment made me cry so if you don't have anything nice to type than please don't type it at all…. Now anyway on to the chapter**

Now that Nabu was back we were going to have a sleepover. "Ok people now that we're in our pj's let's play a game of truth of dare" Stella said. "I'll go first Luna truth of dare? Stella asked me, um dare. "Alright I dare you to ask Jake on a date". "Are you guys trying to kill me aren't you but before I could finish my sentence my phone rang. "Oh hi Jake un- huh you want me to look out of the window ok" I said. And when I looked outside my window there was a big neon sign that said Luna would you go out with me? Then I texted him Yes I would love too. How about Benny's Ice Cream Parlor 7:30 on Friday. Then he texted back yes. Then I told the winx mostly yelled it. "Guys guess what Jake asked me out on a date" then as I said it then all started screaming. Then Stella interrupted us saying "my dad's throwing me another princess ball**".**

**Short chapter I know but I wonder how Luna and Jake's date will go. Till next…..**


	10. The Date

**Hello people welcome to chapter number ten double digits woo! And thank you to RockyRoad25 for reviewing. Now I am going to start….**

"Alright winx I am going now" I yelled, and I made it to the ice cream parlor.

Tenca's P.O.V

"Who wants to spy on them? I asked "I do they said together. After a few minutes of typing I finally hacked into her phone. "We can hear them, but we can't see them" I said.

With Luna and Jake

"Peach" I said "chocolate" Jake said. Then we took a walk around Magix. "So why do you were those gloves, I don't think I've seen you take them off Jake asked. "Do you really want to know? I asked. Then I took them off and you could see my hands full of bruises, deep gashes, and blood. "What happened? Jake asked, "The Wizards of the Black Circle happened. "I guess I was too worried about saving people to worry about myself" I said. Then I checked my phone 11:00. "Sorry I have to go" I said. "But before you go I was wondering if you wanted to go to Stella's princess ball with me? he said. "I would love to" I said and ran back to the dorm. "Stella" I said. "What? she answer. "I need a dress now".

**That chapter finished other one might be posted tonight. Short chapter I know. Till next time and review….**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello people I know I have not updated in a long time because I went to Maryland, then to Six Flags, then to my best friend's birthday party, and chores. So here's a ****short chapter ****to keep your hunger gone, but if it's not I recommend snickers peanut butter squares. There really good but anyway back to the story…**

"Why do you need a dress?" Stella asked me.

"Because Jake asked me to go to your princess ball with him." I said.

"Wait before we go shopping what happened to your hands?" Musa asked.

"Weren't you guys listening?" I said.

"But how did you kn- I cut her off "I know Tenca so I did the make up by myself and fooled you guys."

Then I grab a bottle of water and poured it all over my hands and the makeup came off.

"Well that's nice but now dress shopping." Stella said. And off we went.

**I know that was short but I had to put something up. And school starts the 7****th**** of September so I would like to get this story done by then and I will also update throughout the school year. Also new story coming out for House of Anubis my favorite TV show of all time. Review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for not updating for a long time. I was thinking of a new story idea. But anyway on to the story…..**

_I can't believe we are still here; we have been here for eight hours. I found a strapless green dress with sparkles on the top, with sliver heals, but I drew the line at jewelry. Aisha found a light blue dress with waves on it, with dark blue heals. Musa found a dark red dress with black music notes, and black heals. Tenca found a green and purple stripe dress, with green heals. Flora found a light pink dress with white heels. Bloom found a blue dress with sparkles and black heals. And Stella don't get me started on her she tried on 100 dresses and didn't like any of them._

"_Guys, I found the perfect dress." Stella said. And she came out with an orange dress with had sun that had sparkles and yellow heals._

"_Wow you look stunning." I was the only who said something because everyone else was at a loss of words. So after we finished shopping and went out for pizza, we came back to our dorms. _

**Winx Dorm 9:00 P.M**

"_Omg!" you did not I said to Musa as she told the best prank she ever pulled._

"_So did he ended up smelling like a fish for six weeks." Musa said between giggles._

"_Well, it is late and we should head to bed." Bloom said._

"_Well good night". We said at the same time._

**Luna's Dream**

_There I was in Omega with the winx but they were on the ground they weren't breathing. Then out of nowhere I heard voices._

"_We're back and stronger than ever" said one voice_

_We won't hesitate to kill you first then everyone you hold dearest to your heart and to the winx"._

"_Well I won't hesitate to kill you first". I yelled. And with that the voices disappeared_

_I woke with beads of sweat dripping down my face and I turned on the lights. "Did we just have the same dream?" Stella said. "Yea we did I think we should just leave it alone and figure it out in the morning". Bloom said._

"_But we can't tomorrow the princess ball". Stella whined_

"_Fine we will figure it out after the princess ball". _

**Day of Ball**

"_Come on Luna the ball is about to start." Stella yelled._

"_I'm ready." I yelled and came out_**.**

"_Wow you look amazing" Bloom said._

"_Now let's go" Stella said pushing out of the dorm._

"_They should be here now" Bloom said. Then their ship came and they came out dressed in tuxedos._

"_Wow you guys look great" Sky said. And got on the ship and left for the ball._

**Five Hours Later "**_I'm so board" I said. _

"_Want to dance?" Jake asked_

"_I love to" I said. And with that we got on the dance floor. It was like magic, not missing a beat, dancing every step right. "How long where we dancing?" I asked._

"_About two hours." Jake answered. Then we looked into each other eyes and kissed it was great we stopped till we had to breath for air and when we stopped the winx club and their boyfriends were looking at us. But they weren't shocked they started clapping._

**After the ball**

"_Now as fun as that was let's get down to business, the dream." Bloom said._

**Wow what a chapter don't know when I am going to update probably before school because it starts in a week and a day. Review and till next time **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys welcome to the last chapter of the story but there will be a sequel but on to the story**

**Bloom's P.O.V**

"So Luna did you really mean what you said"? I ask

"Yea I did The Wizards of the Black Circle took away my family … so yea I did mean it".

"Do you think this will really happen"? Flora asked worriedly.

"I don't know, the possible way they could only could only talk to us in our dreams if they use some type of magic called transogly, but it's forbidden". Said Tecna and that's the last thing I remember before everything went black.

"Bloom, Bloom, wake up" I heard Sky tell me.

"What happen and where's Luna"? I asked

"Who's Luna"? Aisha asked.

"Well, I started and that's it I said finishing.

"Well what do we do now"? Flora asked.

"Simple we go to earth and find her". I said

"But how do we know she exists". Tenca asked

"I do, she just has to" I said

"I can't believe it everything and everyone was just a dream I thought.

**Boom that's the surprise sequel will be out soon but till then I will update on this story to tell you when it will come out.**


End file.
